Ranged Weapons
Ranged weapons include both thrown and projectile weapons. Thrown weapons add the wielder’s Strength bonus to their damage. Projectile weapons include bows, crossbows, and guns as well as energy weapons like lasers and blasters. Projectile Weapons * Holdout pistol: A low-caliber, easily concealed pistol, typically used as a back-up or secondary weapon. * Light pistol: A common handgun, found in the hands of police officers and criminals alike. * Heavy pistol: A high-caliber handgun, usually used by those who want a lot of stopping power. * Machine pistol: A small automatic weapon, usable in one hand. Machine pistols are Barrage weapons. * Submachine gun: Compact automatic weapons that fire pistol ammunition, submachine guns are common military weapons, also used by criminals with access to more serious firepower. Submachine guns are Barrage weapons. * Shotgun: A shotgun delivers more stopping power the closer the target is to the muzzle. A shot taken at close range is at +5 damage, while a shot at touch range is at +6. * Assault rifle: Rifles designed for military-use with both single-fire and Barrage options. * Sniper rifle: Rifles designed for long-range use, typically in conjunction with a powerful scope or targeting system. Energy Weapon * Blaster pistol: A pistol that fires a coherent bolt of energy. * Blaster rifle: A larger rifle-sized weapon that fires a more powerful bolt of energy. Heavy Weapons * Flame-thrower: A flame-thrower shoots a stream of fire in a Narrow Area. * Grenade launcher: A grenade launcher fires various types of grenades, generally fragmentation grenades. Increase cost by +1 for each additional type of grenade carried. * Rocket launcher: A rocket-launcher is generally an anti-tank weapon. It has a Narrow Area. Most rocket launchers can fire only one or two shots before they must be reloaded for two actions. Other Ranged Weapons * Bolos: A set of weighted cords intended to entangle an opponent like an Inflict Movement. * Boomerang: A common throwing weapon for heroes, a thrown boomerang returns to the thrower’s hand, ready to be thrown again on the next round. Boomerang wielders often acquire the Ricochet feat, allowing them to throw their weapon so it hits the target on the return arc as a surprise attack. * Bow: Although outdated, some characters favor the bow as a weapon and it can be quite effective in the right hands. More potent recurve bows add the wielder’s Strength bonus to their damage (with the Mighty extra). A bowwielding character may have various “trick” arrows with different FX; such bows and arrows should be treated as Devices. * Crossbow: Similar to a bow, and used for the same reasons. A crossbow cannot add the user’s Strength bonus to its damage. * Javelin: Light, flexible spears intended to be thrown. Javelins can also be used in melee combat. * Shuriken: Flat metal stars or spikes for throwing. Shuriken can be thrown in groups. Although they are thrown weapons, shuriken do not add the thrower’s Strength bonus to damage. * Taser: A compressed-air weapon firing a pair of darts. On impact they release a powerful electrical charge, causing the Inflict Action FX on the target (+5 effect modifier to overcome Fortitude resistance. Weapon Accessories The following accessories can be added to the projectile weapons in this section. Each is considered a feature, which costs 1 equipment point. * Laser Sight: A laser sight projects a non-damaging laser beam showing where the weapon is aimed. This grants a +2 modifier on attack rolls with that weapon. * Stun Ammo: Ballistic weapons can fire rubber bullets while bows can fire blunt-tipped arrows or quarrels. This ammunition is intended to inflict nonlethal rather than lethal damage, dealing bludgeoning rather than piercing or ballistic damage. Switching between ammo types is a one action. * Suppressor: A suppressor muffles the noise of a ballistic weapon, giving it the Subtle FX extra and making it difficult for normal hearing to detect it. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Gear Category:Equipment Category:Weapons